Battle of Murray Bridge
The Battle of Murray Bridge is minor battle of the Battle against the Dark Cloud and is considered to be the last of the Revelations phase of the campaign. Prelude Alpha Company and Bravo Company are ordered by command to go to Universe-19's Murray Bridge as it is being overrun by hordes of Demons and Undead. Prudence Sinister of Universe-682 order Lieutenant Vera Fedoruk and her son to lead the assault. The Battle Using militarised Prados; the WOLFHOUNDers using their Browning M2s to shower the Demons in the area and wipe out the Zombies in the area. Felicity's driver is killed in the attack forcing her to exit the vehicle with Zuri and a small squad to engage the demons as they large Dark Lightning attacks on them destroy multiple vehicles and killing several soldiers in the process. A flock of Angels overwhelm the Fallen Watchers and battles them in Murray Bridge airspace. Several ASLAVs and Boxers are either overturned or destroyed. A WOLFHOUND ER Cannon is used to turn sections of road in the Energy Landmine which explode on contact. The ER Cannon is than used on several other objects such as doors, cars, and bins turning them into energy explosive. A Zombie attempts to exit a building using the door, but the door explodes causing the hallway to cave in. Felicity manages to throw a demon into one of the cars that was energised and causes it to explode like the Energy Landmines killing nearby Demons and another soldiers pushes a Zombie into a bin which explodes and vaporises the Zombies. As the battle continues to heat up and the First Beast of Revelations emerges from the sea and begins to slowly approach Murray Bridge as a WOLFHOUND Major is killed after ordering an airstrike and accidentally killed a Muldjewangk. Colonel Sinister orders everyone to leave the water-creatures alone and continue to battle against the Demons and Undead. Good and Fallen Watchers rain down from the sky and crash through roofs or crash into street. Several tanks start running over the withered corpses of the Watchers as they fire upon the enemy. By the 18th; the Second Beast of Revelations have managed to reach the city and is already killing the Angels and crushing the buildings left and right. The WOLFHOUNDers and Australians using everything in their arsenals to take down the Second Beast as the First Beast inches closer to the city. An unnamed Australian General and Colonel Sinister make an agreement to use a tactical nuclear strike and contact the Americans of Universe-19 to authorise the use of their laser-guided Nuke. The WOLFHOUNDers uses a laser sentry to direct as they retreat from the city and try to get as fair away as possible. However, the sentry is destroyed and Lieutenant Sinister explains that everyone retreating at once would cause them to understand what's happening. He volunteers to go along with a small platoon and further realise with a laser to guide the nuke - it may miss and Zuri makes an improvised laser for it to follow and gets in an abandon car. He is joined by the platoon. Zuri bids farewell to his superiors and drives speed off towards the Second Beast before crashing into the foot of the beast as the nuke hits them killing everyone within the city and notice the thermal radiation as the radius of 11.6 km and the others watch the mushroom cloud to diperse. They cleanse the area of radiation as soon sunlight appears Felicity flies off to the First Beast and covers herself with Kikayon before flying into its mouth as a pillar of Solar Energy shoots down on the First Beast turning it and the remaining Fallen Watchers to dust while the Kikayon protects her from the Solar Pillar. Rachael and the area manage to protect rest of the planet from the Solar Energy as gigantic crater is left behind with most of area reduced to dust. Aftermath Following the nuclear strike and Solar energy strike - the remaining members of Alpha Company and Bravo Company return to the Fleurieu Peninsula to fight off Kokabiel's scourge. Category:Battles